ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing with Knowledge
Playing With Knowledge is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles. Episode Albedo, Alan, Lucy, and Sunny were in a room at Shattered Headquarters. Bens guards left about two days ago, probably figuring out they weren't coming out. Albedo stood up, pacing around the room, while the others stared up at him from the floor. (Albedo): '...what? Lucy sighed. '(Lucy): 'Well....you're kind of our leader....so, you going to tell us what we're doing next? Albedo nodded. '(Albedo): 'Recruit new members. As some of you know, Zak Saturday joined the Shattered about a month ago. He's our newest member, and one of our most powerful. He's out on a mission currently, but we could signal a message to him to find any possible members while he's out. The closest new possibly member near us is a definite good use for the Shattered...but very dangerous and hard to get to. Jimmy Jones, a teenager about our age, helps Ben. He works to gather information on people and report it to Ben. He also know ''alot ''about Ben. This is exactly why he would be a great asset to our organization. '(Alan): '...works with Ben? Wouldn't that mean we'd practically need a entire troop of Shattered members to get into Ben's headquarters? '(Sunny): 'Probably more... '(Albedo): 'Actually, yes, more than one troop. Two troops, to be exact. We need a distraction group. This group will consist of Charmcaster, Micheal Morningstar, Simian, Gorvan, Attea, and Eighteight. They will go towards the jail area, and have three of them distract the guards away from the jail quarters. This will allow the other three available access to the master jail cell button. Once pressing this button, all the jail cells will open. They will most likely run away, or try. This will send the headquarters into a pandamonium. Ben will be distraced, leaving me and you guys to go talk to Jimmy, or use force, if we have to. '(Lucy): '''Well than, we'd better get prepared for a raid on Ben's headquarters. '''FIVE HOURS LATER, BEN'S HEADQUARTERS Charmcaster, Micheal, Simian, Gorvan, Attea, and Eighteight stand outside on the side of Ben's headquarters, below a window. Simian shoots a thick web up to the window, and it sticks to a piece of the wall right below it. They climb up and open the window, afterwards crawling through it. They break the web and close the window, ensuring nobody follows them in. They walk through the room, and head towards the door. Voices are heard on the other side. (Voice 1): 'So, did you hear about Ben's plan? The second voice is muffled and not able to be understood, and they assume the man is speaking through a com-link, a portable phone in the form of an earpiece that takes commands through voice. Charmcaster looks through her pouch, and pulls out three little rocks with purple lines on them. Little rocks that transform into big rock monsters. She rolls them out through a crack in the door, towards the guard that was outside. The rocks transform into monsters at his feet, and jump on him. They start mauling him and stampling him, and he screams into the com. '(Voice 1): 'MOTHER OF GOD, OH! OOWWWW! THINGS AREN'T SUPPOST TO BEND THAT WAY, YOU DUMB MONSTERS! SIGNAL FOR HELP! QUICK! '(Voice 2, this time not as discombobulated): 'Help is on the way-stay calm! Help is on the way! An alarm goes off, and Charmcaster gasps. '(Micheal): 'Oh, crap. Not good. They go into the hallway, headed for the staircase that goes downstairs, where the jail quarters are at. They split up, trieng to stick with the plan. Micheal jumps in a crate, and Simian hides behind a pile of weapons. Attea leaps into the crate beside Micheal, not being able to find another hiding spot. Eighteight, Gorvan, and Charmcaster run towards the guards, and run right past them, pretending to head for the master cell opening button. The guards soon realize the situation around them, seeing the enemies and hearing the alarm. The commanding guard yells. '(Commander): 'GET THEM! The group chases after them, and as soon as they're out of the room, Micheal, Attea, and Simian jump out from their hiding spots. They run towards the button, but see in the corner, a guard with his mask off. Standing in the corner is Agent Six, wearing a guard uniform. He unsheathes his sword and puts on his sunglasses. '(Six): 'Going somewhere? Six smiles a devillish smile. His glasses lower onto the tip of his nose, and his eyes look like they're shining red in the dark light. Simian shoots a web at his right hand, sticking the hand to the wall. However, Six just cuts the web off with his sword. Micheal reaches for the button, and nearly reaches it, before getting sliced just barely on his finger. He winces his hand back, the cut bleeding badly. Micheal frowns, stares at the cut for a mere moment, and looks up. He raises his right hand, pointing it at Six's throut. He shoots a black beam at it, and it grasps like a collar around Six's neck. He raises his hand, making Six come up, causing him to choke. Six however reaches hesitantly to his belt and pulls out a ninja star. He throws it at Micheal's chest, causing it to stick into his chest. Micheal falls to the floor, releasing his grip on Six. Attea gasps, and Simian makes monkey howls. Attea frowns suddenly at Six, and pulls out a flintlock, pointing it at Six's head. '(Attea): 'You pushed your luck, buddy. '(Six): 'You wouldn't. '(Attea): 'I would. Attea pulls the trigger, and a bullet goes flying through Six's forehead. Six gasps, all his breath coming out in one exhale. He quickly drops to his knees, and grabs his chest, searching for breath. His eyes roll back, and his chest falls down onto the floor. Attea pushes the button, and all the prisoners go running out of the room. '(Attea): '''Come on, Simian. We're done here. The two walk away, headed for an exit. '''AT JIMMY'S RESEARCH LABS Albedo, Lucy, Alan, and Sunny stand outside Jimmy's door. They had gotten in through the backdoor, which was for some reason without a camera. Not a surprise with these headquarters. Blukic and Driba designed them. Albedo knocks on Jimmy's door. Jimmy opens it, and sees Albedo. He gasps. (Albedo): 'Knock knock. Alan throws the sack that was over his shoulders on top of Jimmy, shoving him down into it. He ties the bag, and nods to Albedo. Jimmy squirms around inside, yelling. '(Albedo): 'Let's do this. They walk into the room, and close Jimmy's door, locking it behind them. They throw the sack on the bed, opening it enough for Jimmy to pop his head through, which he does. '(Jimmy): 'What do you want from ''me? '' '(Albedo): 'What we want is for you to join us. '(Jimmy): ''Join you? No way! I get to experience and see things no other humans get to see except the people working with Ben! I get to see aliens! I get to go to outerspace! I get to meet new people! '(Albedo): If what you want is an awe-striking out of this world experience, I could give you the same thing, you know. You don't have to go through with Ben's evil. We can give you the same experience, I promise. I can do everything Ben does with his watch. And we have alot ''more aliens back at headquarters. And, with your knowledge of Ben, we might even be able to take him down once and for all. Lucy nods. '(Lucy): 'He's right, Jimmy. You're a big shot. You could help us alot. It's either join us, or you'll be forced. Jimmy seems to ponder it for a moment, definitaly realizing the benefits. A few moments later, Jimmy nods. '(Jimmy): 'I'll do it...if you promise to entrust me with your secrets and let me be head researcher. '(Albedo): '''I believe we do have a deal, Jimmy. Now, the only safe way to get out of here is through the window, with the alarms going off. I'm afraid you ''do ''have to jump, Jimmy. Jimmy nods, and Albedo lets him out of the sack. He walks toward the window. He opens it, and hops onto the windowsill. He jumps courageously out, and screams on the way down. He doesn't land on his feet on purpose, hearing you get a painful sting if you do. The rest do the same effortlessly, obviously having done it before. They all head back towards headquarters. Charmcaster, Eighteight, Gorvan, and Micheal are nowhere to be found. The group of five do soon find Attea and Simian though, and walk back together. Attea explains everything that happens, and when they get back to headquarters, throw a funeral for Micheal. Attea confesses she liked him, and wishes he were still around. They don't do anything for the others, however, except hope they're alive...though they're lives still remain unknown. '''THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy Mann *Sunny *Alan Albright *Jimmy Jones *Charmcaster *Micheal Morningstar (ceased) *Gorvan *Eighteight *Simian Villains *Agent Six (ceased) *Guards *Mysterious Voice Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni